The Last Of The Mushrooms
by rayb07
Summary: A Powerpuff Girl cares for the last mushroom of its species


The Last of the Mushrooms

OPENING SCENE:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville!

WHIP PAN TO A BACKYARD GARDEN

NARRATOR: The home of the Utonium family's garden.

ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF A MUSHROOM GROWING IN THE GARDEN

NARRATOR: Which is itself the home of the world's one remaining member of the mushroom species psalliota solitarus. And here comes its keeper now.

CUT TO:

A POV THAT LETS US SEE BLOSSOM FLOATING UP TO THE MUSHROOM

[She's carrying a watering can and a bag marked "mushroom mulch". Instead of a hairbow she's wearing a gardening hat.]

BLOSSOM: Hello my little mushroom friend. And how are you today? Nice weather we're having.

[BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP fly up to her.]

BUBBLES: Boy, Blossom, you sure love that mushroom!

BLOSSOM: I sure do, Bubbles. It's a great honor to care for the only mushroom of its species.

BUTTERCUP: Aw, I think a Venus Fly Trap would be more fun.

BLOSSOM: You would, Buttercup. I think there's something noble about mushrooms - they're quiet and monumental, like the Parthenon in Greece.

[BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP exchange puzzled glances. BLOSSOM gives a final sprinkle of water and turns to leave.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE BACKS OF THE PPG AS THEY FLOAT AWAY FROM THE CAMERA

BLOSSOM: Another quiet day well spent.

FADE TO BLACK

CUT TO:

INT CLOSEUP OF THE HOTLINE

SOUND EFFECTS: Bzzt bzzt bzzt...

[BLOSSOM flies up.]

BLOSSOM: Yes Mayor... What?

[The arm holding the Hotline receiver drops limp. BLOSSOM gapes at the CAMERA. Finally she drops the receiver and flies OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF THE UTONIUM GARDEN

[BLOSSOM flies up to the mushroom's spot.]

ZOOM TO A CLOSEUP OF THE HOLE WHERE THE MUSHROOM HAD BEEN

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP EATING LUCKY CAPTAIN RABBIT KING CEREAL AT THE KITCHEN TABLE

BLOSSOM: Girls! Something terrible has happened! Somebody stole my mushroom and turned it into a giant monster that's attacking Townsville!

BUTTERCUP: I told you - get a Venus Fly Trap.

BLOSSOM: Button it, Buttoncup! Let's go!

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT THAT STAYS IN FRONT OF THE FLYING PPG

[BLOSSOM looks super serious. Finally they arrive at the battle scene and stop.]

PPG: Woah!

WHIP TO:

A SHOT OF A GIANT MUSHROOM STANDING IN A TOWNSVILLE STREET

[HIM is sitting atop the mushroom like a king on his throne. The mushroom seems to suddenly inhale as it grows bigger and rounder, then shrinks back down as it shoots out a large number of bullet-like spores.]

CUT TO:

SEVERAL QUICK SHOTS OF BUILDINGS BEING BADLY DAMAGED BY FLYING SPORES

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE PPG

HIM'S VOICE (feminine): Oh, my, Blossom, what a beautiful predicament you're in. If you want to save Townsville then you have to destroy your mushroom, and if you want to save your mushroom, (evil voice): you have to let it destroy Townsville!

[BLOSSOM blinks with uncertainty. BUBBLES and BUTTERCUP give worried glances in BLOSSOM'S direction.]

BLOSSOM: We don't have a choice, Girls. Come on.

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE MUSHROOM AS THE PPG FLY UP TO IT

BLOSSOM: I'm sorry, mushroom friend... Girls, let's attack.

[They begin by flying at the mushroom and punching it. This has little effect. Then they back away and fire laser eye beams at it, followed by lightning made by rubbing their hands together. They spit at the mushroom and this causes huge explosions, but when the smoke clears, nothing has changed.]

BLOSSOM: Form Furious Flaming Feline!

[They fly up and then back down to form the Feline.]

CUT TO:

A MORE DISTANT SHOT OF THE PPG AND THE MUSHROOM

[HIM shoots flames from his mouth and strikes the PPG.]

CUT TO:

A POV THAT STAYS WITH THE PPG

[They tumble lifelessly to the ground. They slowly raise themselves up. BLOSSOM suddenly becomes fiercely angry and flies up and OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF BLOSSOM HOVERING CLOSE TO HIM

[BLOSSOM starts to blow ice breath at HIM. He responds by blowing fire back at BLOSSOM. The ice and fire push at each other. Finally BLOSSOM'S ice overwhelms the fire and freezes a surprised HIM, who tumbles off the mushroom.]

CUT TO:

A GROUND LEVEL POV THAT SEES HIM FALL AND HIT THE STREET

[HIM'S arms and legs form a jumbled mess.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF A HOVERING BLOSSOM

[Sadly she starts to blow ice breath. Her faling tears are caught by the wind of the ice breath and are frozen as well.]

CUT TO:

A POV FURTHER BACK

[The mushroom freezes, then shatters into many pieces. The white pieces of dead mushroom start to blacken and decay. Odor lines rise from them.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP ON THE GROUND

[BLOSSOM lands beside them. She starts to sniffle sadly. A gap-toothed HIM joins them.]

HIM: Oh, Blossom, it makes me so happy to see your little heart broken!

BLOSSOM: Him, why are you so evil!

HIM: Oh, I guess it's just a gift.

[He smiles at her.]

SOUND EFFECTS: Pop.

[They look around to locate the source of the sound. Finally they all look at the ground at BLOSSOM'S feet. From one of the spore bullet holes in the ground, a tiny mushroom has grown. A number of other mushrooms start popping up.

ZOOM FURTHER BACK

[Numerous mushrooms pop up from the street and walls of buildings.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE PPG AND HIM

[An ecstatic BLOSSOM flies at HIM and hugs him.]

BLOSSOM: You did it, Him! You saved the mushrooms! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

HIM (evil voice): Ewww... Get off me!

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRATOR: And so the day - and the mushroom - are saved, thanks to Him!

[HIM appears, with his arms crossed in defiance, his head drooped, and his eyes glaring in hatred at the CAMERA.]

HIM: I didn't claw my way to the top, just to be humiliated like this.

NARRATOR: You saved the day, Him!

HIM: Oh goody.

[He disgustedly flies OFF SCREEN.]

NARRATOR: Gee, I'd be happy if I ever got to save the day... you hear that, powers that be?

The End


End file.
